Disgraciously Yours, Courtney
by StylishFashionista
Summary: Courtney has had it with her teachers, so she secretly writes a letter to each and every one of them pointing out their flaws before recycling them. But once they are somehow mysteriously sent to all of her teachers, Courtney starts to worry about how her school day will go since she has all of her classes that day. A Duncney fic! 3rd genre-Suspense


**Hiya guys! It's StylishFashionista! I am so excited! I am officially writing a new Duncney fic! EEE! I will be all fangirly and stuff, mostly cuz it's Duncney! This story is basically about Courtney trying to survive a school day after her hate letters were somehow mysteriously sent to her teachers. Note, the letter will be the first thing you read (after the AN and stuff...) and it'll introduce the subject Courtney's going into. For example, if you see a letter for Courtney's Spanish teacher , the subject will be Spanish ****(which will not be one of Courtney's subjects, sorry)**. Plus, since this is the school year, my updates may be a little slow, so I'm really sorry. Just bear with me! Also, since All-Stars is premiering in the US (where I live), all my reactions will be at the end. If you don't want any spoilers, DON'T READ! But, if you want, all of the premiered episodes are on Youtube, so... Also, I apologize if any of the characters are OOC. Anyways, enjoy!

**Oh, and also, all of the teachers mentioned are based off of actual teachers I had. But do you think this letter is the cold, hard truth or an exaggeration? The answer to this will be in the next chapter, so submit your thoughts in a review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Total Drama, I would've had a different cast for All-Stars.**

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Allen,_

_I don't understand how you were instated as a Math teacher. More specifically, an advanced Calculus and Trigonometry class. I was actually hoping to learn some math this year. But, nope, not going to happen. At least, not with you teaching._

_Your teaching style is very ineffective. You give us homework, relying on us to read the textbook to understand the concept instead of standing in front of the classroom to teach. Then, we turn in our homework to get graded. We get one problem wrong; we have to do it all over again. Pretty stupid in my opinion._

_You should know that you teach me nothing. If I learned something related to math this year, it definitely wasn't from you. It was from the textbook our homework is in. And that's pretty sad._

_Being in Advanced Calculus and Trigonometry is a blessing, especially at my age. There are only 7 people in our class. And all of us earned our place in the class. We took a difficult exam last year to ensure that we can continue learning difficult math, and not have to repeat Calculus. I'm positive you don't even realize that this class is such a big deal._

_You always ask our class why we get such bad grades on our tests. IT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T TEACH US ANY OF THE MATERIAL! If everyone keeps getting bad grades on your test, it should tell you something. I mean, I end up not knowing what half of the things on the test are! Cameron knows how to do everything you're testing us on. However, you fail him just because he didn't show his work. That's so unfair!_

_You are a very nice teacher, but you just don't know how to teach. I recommend you to do one of these 3 things._

_1: Make sure you master everything in our textbook. I would rather you teach us the material, and to do that, you must first master the material that you're teaching._

_2: If that is unsuitable to you, I recommend going to 5th grade Math to teach. Even you can't mess it up that badly._

_3: If you don't even want to do that, go back to teaching school. Please._

_I hope you consider doing one of these things._

_Disgraciously Yours,_

_Courtney_

* * *

I am officially scared.

This is pretty much the first time in my life I've felt scared. Well, at least at school. My times with green jelly haven't been the best.

Here's what happened. Yesterday, I got so sick of my teachers, that I decided to write a hate letter to each one. You know, to let all of my feelings out. I swear, I threw them into the recycling bin once I finished all of them.

But this morning, when I walked into my homeroom and sat down, I saw my homeroom teacher reading my letter. It was written in my nice handwriting in my trademark multi-colored pen (I chose purple for her). And, even worse, I **signed** each and every one of the letters. So the teachers know for sure it was from me.

And somehow I decided to write these during Finals Week, where school is from 7 AM (for breakfast) to 10 PM. It's designed this way so then we have enough time for all of our finals. We have all our classes for an hour, and we have an hour of breakfast at 7, an hour for lunch at 12, and an hour of dinner at 7. On the bright side, it's the second to last week of school, so then I don't have to survive a whole lot of time with my teachers. Who knows? I may transfer to a different school while I'm at it.

So now I'm walking to Math, absolutely petrified of what may happen during that class. On the bright side, Mrs. Allen is pretty nice. But who knows now that she read my letter.

I walk in to see Duncan in my seat. **My seat**! Wait, what is that delinquent doing in this class?

"Um, excuse me, that's my seat," I snap at him.

Duncan just takes the opportunity to put his feet on the desk. "Deal with it, Princess."

"Ugh, I wish you'd stop calling me that," I tell him. "Anyways, OUT OF MY SEAT!"

"No can do Princess. First come, first serve," he smirks at me. "But, you know, there is a very nice seat in the back."

I look at the back and scrunch up my face. I hate the back. I **never** sit at the back. It's the place for the dummies, the delinquents, the bad boys. I'm a CIT! I deserve to sit where my seat is. Naturally.

"No way!" I exclaim. "I mean, I'm a CIT! I deserve to have my seat."

Duncan starts to get up. "Princess, just chill. I'm getting out. No need to lose your fucking temper."

He sits at the desk next to me, and I roll my eyes, sitting down. "Ugh, whatever."

The teacher then walks in, and I immediately remember the letter. My face expression turns to worried, and Duncan realizes that.

"Princess, are you worried?" he teases.

I scoff, trying to hide my fear. "As if!"

"Seriously, Princess, I know you're scared," Duncan's expression changes to caring, something I haven't seen on him. "What happened?"

"Um, I wrote these letters to every single one of my teachers saying what was bad about them," I explain. Wait, why am I telling him this? He's a delinquent! A criminal! He's not worthy of my trust! But somehow I feel compelled to tell him everything. It feels... soothing.

"And you had the guts to send them?" Duncan teases.

"No!" I exclaim hastily. "I swear I recycled them. But I guess someone found them and sent them."

"Well, good luck then," Duncan smirks. "I'm sure you'll have fun today." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Stop teasing me!" I yell.

"You keep dreaming, sweetheart," Duncan smirks.

I look at him in disgust, but then I remember the one thing I've been wondering the most. "Why are you here anyways? I wouldn't expect you to become magically smart in a night."

"Aw, Princess, thanks for the compliment!" Duncan mocks. "But no. Did you really think that I was a smart-ass like you?"

I glare at him. "No. And stop cursing."

"Why should I, Princess?" Duncan raises an eyebrow.

"Because I said so," I state, to which Duncan scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Either way, why are you here?"

Duncan shrugs. "Well, my dumb-ass of a teacher said I needed to get better at Math or I fail, so here I am." He starts to pick his nails. "Why would you care?"

"Because you're skipping class!" I exclaim.

Duncan rolls his eyes. "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock."

"It's against the rules," I state. "Why do you always have to break the rules?"

Duncan smirks. "I don't always break the rules. Just the ones that I feel like breaking."

"Ugh, you are such an ogre!" I exclaim.

Duncan turns back to look at the front of the room, placing his feet on the desk. "Eh, I've been called worse."

"Ugh!" I'm so done with that monster! He's such... such an ogre!

Suddenly I hear Mrs. Allen's heels echo through the room, and I know that she's about to speak. "Okay class, today we are going to learn the significance of sine, cosine and tangent in trigonometry. You will need this for your final test on Thursday and Friday where you'll need to explain the importance of said terms. This will be the last lesson taught for the entire year. Isn't that exciting?"

We all start to cheer. I mean, no more "lessons" from Mrs. Allen? That's awesome!

"Never thought I would see Princess so excited for no more school," Duncan comments.

I turn to face him and smirk. "Once you've had Mrs. Allen for a whole year, you really start to get sick of her."

"Oh, I'm already sick of her," Duncan says, shaking his head.

I chuckle, and turn back to face Mrs. Allen.

"Okay, okay, you guys, don't get too excited," Mrs. Allen says, starting to chuckle. Then, her eyebrows start to furrow. "Duncan Myers, what are you doing in my class?"

I should be shocked that Mrs. Allen knows Duncan's full name, considering they have never met. But Duncan was the bad-boy at the school; the main criminal. It doesn't shock me that Duncan's name is imprinted in the back of all of the teacher's brain. They've probably hoped that they'll never have to speak to him.

"What? I can't learn some math?" he says, feigning innocence.

"Seriously, Myers, why are you here?" Mrs. Allen says, glaring slightly at said neanderthal.

"Why don't we have Princess answer that?" Duncan says, turning to me.

I widen my eyes. **He's blaming me?!** What the heck?! He should know better by now. "What?! Are you kidding me?!" I exclaim, before turning to Mrs. Allen. "I swear, Mrs. Allen, I had nothing to do with him."

"Right..." Duncan rolls his eyes jokingly, as if I was lying, and I look at him sternly, trying to convey the message "shut up or you will die!".

"Courtney, see me after class," Mrs. Allen says kindly. "I'd like to have a word with you."

I was about to stand up to protest; to scream that was unfair and I had nothing to do with Duncan. But then I realized that she was probably referring to the letter, so I refrain myself from freaking out.

Cameron turns back to look at me, the sweet innocent guy, and mouths "What happened?" with worry. I just mouth back "Don't worry about it" and Cameron understands, nodding and turning back to face the front of the room. I turn to Duncan, who had... jealousy (?) written on his face. I shake my head. No way he could be jealous of Cameron.

"Okay, class, turn your textbooks to page 253 and do problems 1-29," Mrs. Allen announces. We all do what she says, before she shakes her head. "No, scratch that. We're going to try something new today. I'm going to teach you the importance of sine, cosine and tangent."

Everyone in my class looks at her weirdly, except for Duncan and I; I understanding completely why she's actually teaching (due to my letter), and Duncan not understanding at all (due to him being in the delinquent class).

"Aren't teacher supposed to teach?" Duncan teases. "It's kind of in the definition of being a teacher. Well, and in the job description."

Mrs. Allen starts to look agitated. "Duncan, I command you to stop talking this instance or you will be sent to the principal's office. You're lucky I haven't sent you there yet."

"Oh no, Principal McLain likes me!" Duncan exclaims, smiling. "Chris and I are buds!"

Mrs. Allen scoffs and turns back to the board. "Okay, to properly explain the concept, we first need to know what sine, cosine and tangent are. Who would like to explain?"

Zoey immediately shot her head up. "Sine is the ratio of the side opposite to a given angle and the hypotenuse. Cosine is the ratio of the side adjacent to an acute angle and the hypotenuse. Tangent is the ratio of the two legs in a right triangle."

Mrs. Allen looks through the textbook, as if she didn't know the answer. "This relates to right triangles, right?" she asks. We all nod, slightly hesitant to do so. I mean, Zoey just said so a few seconds ago. Even Duncan was smart enough to catch that. DUNCAN! I rest my case.

"Oh, Zoey, you are correct!" Mrs. Allen explains, looking up from the textbook and smiling. "Now, just let me read these next few chapters here..."

So, as you expected, Mrs. Allen spent the **entire** time reading the chapters. We all ended up figuring out our own opinionated answers during that time (except for Duncan, of course, I mean, why would he figure out?). Then, the bell rung, and Mrs. Allen made her final declaration.

"Oh, I finally get it!" she exclaims. "Oh right, your homework is just to study. You don't have to study this topic, anything will do."

I walk up to Mrs. Allen. "You said you wanted to speak to me earlier?"

Mrs. Allen's eyes widen. "Oh, that's right! Sit down, please!"

I look around for the closest desk and sit down in it.

Mrs. Allen takes a deep breath. "So I got your letter."

I sigh. "All of my teachers did," I admit.

"You sent all hate letters?" Mrs. Allen asks. I nod. "Wow, that must suck for you."

"Yeah..." I trail off awkwardly, tracing my foot on the floor awkwardly.

"I've decided to take your advice," Mrs. Allen admits. "I'm quitting my job here and going back to 6th grade to teach basic 6th grade math."

I smile. "That's cool."

"Yeah," Mrs. Allen smiles back. "I'll see you later, Courtney."

"Don't try to teach ever again," I say. "At least not this class."

"That's not happening," Mrs. Allen laughs. "I'm pretty sure I made a fool of myself."

I smile, and am about to walk out of the door, but Mrs. Allen stops me.

"Oh, yeah, Courtney?" she says.

"Yeah?" I turn to face her.

She smiles at me. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I smile at her, turning around and leaving the room.

_I'll need that good luck._

* * *

**Fini! That was quicker than I thought. Plus, Mrs. Allen was pretty cool about the letter. Trust me, there won't be many teachers taking it like that. I'm sorry if it was bad. I swear, it'll get better. And, ooh, my response to TDAS!**

**Response: Okay, so during episode 4, when I was watching Scottney, I was just like "Noooooo!" My heart was breaking, because I SOOOOOOO badly want Duncney back together. But once I saw Duncan _care_ whether Courtney was paying attention or not, leading to Gwuncan's breakup, I was just like "YESSS! Duncney for the win!" So, my guess is that Scottney will happen for a little while, you know, to get Duncan mad with jealousy, and Duncan tries to win Courtney back, and then Duncney prevails! Woo hoo!**

**Anyways, do you agree with what I said? Disagree? Do you think the letter was real or exaggerated? And what do you think about this story? Tell me in the form of a review! I would prefer 5!**


End file.
